I wish
by hookedonreading
Summary: Rachel confesses her crush on Santana. Sequence of one-shots inspired by different songs. Pezberry.
1. I wish

_**I Wish**_

"Alright guys." - says Mr. Shue as walks in the choir room smiling at them. - "Since we only a two days away from Valentine's day..I have decided to let you guys express your feeling about each other." - he walked to the board e wrote one word only - " CONFESSIONS! That's your tema for the week." - there was a few grunts, a few yeah's, a roll of eye from Santana e a deep breath from Rachel. - "I know that not all of you like this idea, but I think is a good way to end once and for all with all the quarrels between you all. If we wanna win Nationals this year we need to be a better team, and that means that we have to at least not fight all the time."

_Okay_. - Rachel thought with herself - _That's the perfect opportunity to put it all out. You just need 20 seconds of courage. Only 20 seconds_. With that thought in mind Rachel raised her hand and spokes

"Mr. Shue. If you and the fellow club members don't mind I have a confession to make."

"I like your attitude Rachel. Go ahead." - Mr. Shue says and sits in a chair next to Tina

"Puck can you help me out? You know which song it is." - Rachel asks as she sits in a stool

"Sure." – Puck smiles and gets up and grabs the guitar and a stool before sit next to Rachel.

"Why does the Hobbit always have to go first?" - Santana asks with a annoyed look

"Shut up and listen Santana." - Rachel almost yells - "The is for you anyway."

"For me?" - Santana asks raising her brow

" Yeah. The song pretty much says everything so I don't need make a speech about what my confession is. So...this is for you Lopez." - she nods at puck and he starts to play and seconds latter Rachel's voice fills the room.

_**Baby, I've seen the chick you're with  
Wish that I never did  
Freaking perfect, and five foot ten  
Just wanna punch your lip**_

Santana's brow was almost in her hair line as she kept listening Rachel sing for her

_**Cause I know I've been wasting time  
Trying to get your eye  
Yeah I know that I been so blind  
Thinking that I'm your type**_

A smirk reached Santana lips when she finally understood what was Rachel's confession.

_**And now I'm at home, I'm all alone  
'Bout to pick up the telephone  
Got to call my genie he knows, yeah **_

Rachel eyes were fixed in her. And that only made her smirk even more.

_**I wish I was tall  
I wish I was fast  
I wish I could shop with a bag full of cash  
Cause If I want you, I gotta have that**_

_**I wish I had style, I wish I had flash  
I wish I woke up with a butt and a rack'  
Cause If I want you, I gotta have that**_

From all the reactions from the gleeks, the one who more catched Rachel's eye was Brittany's. She was smiling like crazy as Rachel serenaded for her girlfriend.

_**Baby, I'm gonna keep it real  
Girl, you're the one I want  
I don't own any five inch heels, just got my Nikes on  
Never thought I was insecure  
Boy look at what you done  
I don't know what to studied for  
Clearly you like 'em dumb**_

Santana's smirk had in some point tuned in a full smile and the hole glee club was kinda shocked with that.

_**And now I'm at home, I'm all alone  
'Bout to pick up the telephone  
Got to call my genie he knows, yeah **_

_**I wish I was tall  
I wish I was fast  
I wish I could shop with a bag full of cash  
Cause If I want you, I gotta have that **_

_**I wish I had style, I wish I had flash  
I wish I woke up with a butt and a rack'  
Cause If I want you, I gotta have that**_

When Rachel finished the whole glee club was silent waiting for Santana. Santana smile only grew as she spoke

"Well, well." – she says – "I was wondering how long would you take to finally confess your undying love for me."

"Y-Y-You knew?" – Rachel eyes were almost jumping out of its hobbits

"You're not good at hid your felling, plus you stare a lot."

" Um..I really don't know what to say right now." – Rachel was embarrassed

"Well, then don't say anything." – Santana says getting up and walking to stand in front of Rachel – "Just kiss me already."

"B-B-But you're with Brittany…" Rachel stammered but got up anyway

"No. I'm not with Britt. She was just pretending to be my girlfriend to make you jealous." – she says and puts her hand on Rachel's waist pulling her close – "Now…kiss me."

And Rachel did. She kissed Santana every day after that.

_The End!_

**A/N:**I thinking about do a few more one-shots inspired by other songs and post them all here. Like a serie of one-shots. I don't know…what do you guys think should I do it?

P.S. the song is I Wish by Cher Lloyd

P.S.1. The song is in_** bold **_and Rachel thoughts are in _italics___


	2. Easy

_Easy_

_Easy by Rascal Flatts ft Natasha Bedingfield_

It's been six months since we broke up. It's tough…most girls would be crushed wondering what they did wrong…what they could have done to get their love back…but that's just not me. My life still goes by like it always did. I wake up at 7:30, do my running in the park; on my way back I stop on my usual small café to grab a coffee; then I hit home take I shower and head to the studio….so yeah, I'm doing just fine.

I'm not gonna lie to you, it still fucking hurts. I still catch myself looking out the window imagining how life would be like if Rachel was still here.

To be honest, I've worked my ass out to ease the pain. It took me six fucking months, but I did it…it didn't went away completely, but at least now it's bearably.

So now it's easy to go out on Friday night…is easy to say "I'm fine" and force a smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone. I just smile and live it up and pretend that I don't miss her or that it doesn't hurt me to see her in someone else arms.

It's just hard you know…I honestly thought that she was the ONE. But I guess I was wrong. But that does not change the fact that I miss her like hell. I miss the feeling of her arms around me while I cooked….I miss those sweet kiss that she would give me as we both set by the window to see the rain fall….fuck I just miss everything.

But now is too late. Now my life is just like one of her plays. I laugh and I act like I having the time of my life…as far as she or anyone else knows….

But what no one really knows…is how hard it is to make it all look so _**EASY.**_

_**The End**_

**A/N: **Hope you guys liked. Oh, please let me know what you think, if like, if don't, suggestions of songs, critics, advises…whatever it is let me know.


	3. Nobody is perfect

Nobody is perfect

_Nobody's Perfect – Jessie J_

"Rachel, open the damn door!" – Santana screams banging on the door with all force she could arrange

"No! Go away Santana." – Rachel says, from the other side of the door, with tears falling down her face. She was hurt. Santana had really hurt her this time.

"Come on baby. Please. I'm begging you." – Santana begs feeling tears began to form on her eyes

"Just go Santana…"- Rachel says sliding down to the floor with her back against the door

The tears that have being forming in Santana's eyes started to fall wetting her face as she rested her forehead on the door. She really fucked up this time…she really needed to learn to shut her fucking mouth.

"You know…when I'm nervous I talk too much…" – she started to speak hoping for God that Rachel was listening her – " Sometimes I just can't shut the fuck up…Is just…Is like I need to tell someone and no one is listening…and that's when I fuck up." – Rachel was listen her trying to understand why Santana was telling her this – "I just forget about the consequences…for I fucking minute I lose completely my senses…" – Santana takes a deep breath and continues – "And in the heat of the moment…the words start flowing…and fuck…that's what happened today…" – Rachel sighs and shakes her head trying to fight more tears – "But I never mean to hurt you…and I know that is time for me to learn how to treat the people that I…that I love the way they deserve…" – She clear her throat before she speaks again – "Rachel…I really hate that I always let you down…"- She lets a humorless laugh escape her throat – "Baby I really, really fucking hate that I made you think that the trust that we have is broken…" – Both of them are crying; both of them are hurt; both of them are fighting….they just don't know what for. – "Please don't tell me you can't forgive me…I know that I'm not perfect and that I fuck up a lot of time but please let me try again…please let me love you the way you disserve. I'm begging you. Please." – with that last plead Santana fell on her knees crying hard against the door hoping and praying to all the Gods that may exist to Rachel open the door and let her try again.

Rachel state on the other side of the door wasn't so different from Santana's. Sobs and tears were coming nonstop. Her heart was aching not only for her but for Santana too. She loves Santana with everything that she is but she really will not survive if the Latina breaks her heart again. But she can't not forgive her nether. Yes, Santana wasn't perfect…but nobody is perfect. So yeah, maybe this time will be different. Maybe this time things will be better. All that Rachel knows is that she loves Santana too much to let her go.

And is with that thought in mind that she opens the door and lets Santana in once again.

_**The End!**_

**A/N:** So what do you guys think? Like? Don't like? Please let me know.


	4. Not over You

**P.S.**** sequel to Easy.**

_**Not over you**_

_Not over you – Max Schneider_

It's raining outside….

I'm sitting by the window observing the rain fall down. It brings back memories that I rather forget…but I just can't.

She was really big part of my life…she still is.

I lie to myself saying that I'm okay, that I don't need her, that she probably already moved on and that is time for me to do the same…but deep down I that is all just that…Lies.

I tried to move on, really. It just didn't work. Is just too hard. Every time I went out with someone I was always expecting them to be just like her, with a smart mouth, a sassiness that always made me laugh, a tender touch….but they never were like her…none of them were Santana.

Six months….

Six months did nothing but make me realize that I can't and won't get over her. I'll keep picking the phone, like I'm doing right now, trying to get courage to call her and tell her that I still love her…I'll keep going after her every night in my dreams…I'll keep imagining that is her that I'm holding at night when I'm holding her pillow….

If had the chance I would go back in time and I would never let her go. I would just hold on to her with everything that I am.

My phone buzzed in my hand waking me up from my thoughts. I look at it and see that's a text from her. My heart starts to beat fast. My hands are shaking. I take a few deep breaths to calm myself, but right now my body is working against me. After what felt like hour, but was only minutes, I unlock my phone and open her text. Is a simple one…but I can't seem to find the words to answer it.

_**How you doing? – San**_

How I'm doing? To be honest…I don't know. I don't have a freaking idea of how I'm doing right now.

Broken…hurt…lonely…missing her…

Yes. I could lie and tell her that I'm very good, that I'm great, that I'm feeling better than I ever did….but I can't lie to her or to myself anymore. I'm completely fucked up. I don't eat like I should. I don't sleep like I should…I don't even sing when I'm home anymore. All I do is miss her. But I don't tell her that.

_**I'm doing just fine. – Rachel**_

Right now…that's all that she needs to know.

After a minute or two, I don't know for sure, a new text come and I just break down.

_**I miss you. I love you. Please don't be over me. – San**_

Those were the words I've longing to heard from her since the very second that she walked out the door…all I can do right now is cry because that's all I wanted for her to say.

After I calmed myself I quickly answered her and for the first time in six months I can start to live again. Of course we need to work in something here and there but I really think we gonna be okay.

_**I miss you too. I love you! I'm not over you – Rachel**_

_**The End!**_

**A/N: **Yep, I really liked this one…hope you guys liked to. Reviews are always welcomed.


	5. Before He Cheats

_**Before He Cheats**_

_Before He Cheats – Carrie Underwood_

_**I need your help. - Rea**_

That got me worried. Is not like Rachel to ask me for help. Is even worst when she uses her secret nickname, so I know that things are not good at all.

_**Who do I have to go all Lima Heights on? - San**_

You see, since I came to NY to live with the tiny Dive and Lady Lips, Rachel and I worked things out and now you can even call us best friends, so she always, and I mean always, she turns to me when something(good or bad)happens to her. And I'm (being the great friend that I am) always there for her. I have to say that it's kinda weird, but I don't give a shit. So yeah, I get worried when she asks my help and uses Rea (a nickname that I gave her, but doesn't like it so much. She uses it only when she text me mad at something) to sign a text.

_**That would be too good for him. That son of a bitch deserve something worse! - Rea**_

Holy Shit! That's bad. That's really bad! Rachel don't you that kind of language. That means Red code.

_**What that excuse of human being did? - San**_

Now I'm getting mad. I never was a big fun of that Ken doll so I tolerated because of Rachel, but to make my tiny Diva mad as fuck...Nuh-uh...No one mess with mi familia and lives to tell the story.

He cheated on me. - Rea

Hijo de Puta! I'm so gonna kill him.

_**Rea let me kill him. – San**_

No! I don't want you in jail because of him. But you can help me with my revenge. Come home. Now! - Rea

Oooooh yeah! If Santana Fucking Lopez is damn good at something is in revenge.

"Gunter! I'm out." - I take of my apron and practically run to home.

_**Next Day at the restaurant**_

"God I can't even look at his doll face. Really." – Kurt says next to me

Of course we told our little porcelain what that scum has done and he was just as mad as I was, but Rachel calmed us both down (is amazing how now she has some kind of power to soothe Snix) and told us her plan and damn! That girl has an evil side! So that brings us here. Where her evil plan takes place. Right now she's at a table with that Hijo de puta and in a few minutes I will go there and take her with me to the stage so we can put that garbage to shame. You know, Rachel's plan is amazing, but I wouldn't be Santana Lopez if I didn't do some revenge myself...but that of course without Rachel know, after all I don't wanna her being made at me. What?! She my BFF. So yeah, her being mad at me hurts. And I really like spooning with her when we watch Rizzoli & Isles.

"Well, you will not have to look at it much longer." - I say as I get up - "Is revenge time."

I walk to the table and smile sweetly at them before speak

"Rach, Gunter wants to hear you sing." - I lie. We decided to use Gunter (our boss) as an excuse to her to go to the stage.

"But Saaaan I'm in my night out." - she fakes annoyance

"Sweet I'm sure Brody here would love to hear you sing. Right?" - I turn to him and smile

"Sure, but only if you sing to me." - God I really want to rip his head of!

"I wouldn't sing to anyone else." - she fakes a smile and gets up and walks to the stage. I nod at Kurt and he and the other waiters locks the doors so the cheater can't run away. I nod at Rach and she starts we her plan.

"Good evening every one. I'm would like to sing this song to my boyfriend Brody. That charming guy right there." - she points at him and everyone looks at him. - "Hit it." - and the music starts and she goes right after.

_**Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleached-blond tramp  
and she's probably getting frisky  
right now, he's probably buying her some fruit little drink cause she can't shoot whiskey**_

_**Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick, showing her how to shoot a combo**_

Everyone, and I do mean everyone even Gunter who usually don't watch ours performances, is looking at Ken doll. And if look could kill he would already be six feet underground.

_**And he don't know**_

_**That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive  
carved my name into his leather seats  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires**_

_**Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats**_

Brody tries to get up and leave but two friends of my keep him on his sit. I'm so loving see my best friend humiliate this fucker. Someone really should film this and put on YouTube. Hell, I'll do it myself. I took out my phone and start to film as Rachel keeps going with the song.

_**Right now, she's probably up singing some  
white-trash version of Shania karaoke  
Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"  
and he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky  
Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars worth of that bathroom cologne**_  
_**And he don't know**_

Aww, they grow up so fast. Yesterday Rachel was a tiny little Diva trying get into Broadway and now, now she's a tiny little woman getting revenge on a cheater boyfriend. I feel like a proud mamma.

_**That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive  
carved my name into his leather seats  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires**_

_**Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats**_

_**I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl  
Cause the next time that he cheats**_

_**Oh, you know it won't be on me!**_

You know, when you trap a mosquito in a pot and it fly to everywhere trying to find a way out? Yeah, that excuse of a man is like that right now. He's trapped between my friends and so others guys who went to confront him. They probably don't like cheats. I'm so not sorry for him.

_**No...not on me  
'Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive  
carved my name into his leather seats  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires**_

_**Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats**_

_**Ohh, before he cheats**_

There's no applause at the end of the song but I don't think Rachel cares. Brody is trying, and failing may I add, get out of his table but the guys around him won't let him. I'm loving this. I really am.

"Maybe next time you should think before you cheat Brody. And you're lucky that I didn't let Snix come out to play because if I had let...you would be dead right now." - Damn right Rach! This fucker would be dead. Snix doesn't like guys who cheat. - "Gentlemen you please take this garbage to it's garbage can." - And they do. That was so freaking amazing. See all those men lift Brody and carry him to the garbage can was priceless.

The three of us do a happy dance then get into a group hug. Yeah, now I do hugs.

"So bad that he still have a car to go home. I would really like to see him walk home after being dumped on the garbage." - Kurt says and give him a smirk

"Oh no. I know that smirk. What did you do Santana Lopez?" - Rachel asks

" Nothing. I just dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive

carved my name into his leather seats, took a Louisville slugger to both headlights and slashed a hole in all 4 tires." - Yep! I did exactly what the song said to do

"Oh. My. God." - Rachel and Kurt said at the same time.

"No one mess with mi familia. No One" – I say and the three of us head home with big smiles on our faces.

_**The End!**_

**A/N: **I really don't like Brody. If any of you do..Well I sorry. Hope you guys liked. Please let me know.


	6. Sweater Weather

_**Sweater Weather **_

_Sweater Weather - __**The Neighborhoods**_

"Hey. What you're doing here in the cold?" – Santana says as she hugs her lover from behind. Is a really cold November night. The weather in NY has being quiet crazy lately. Days as hot as the Sahara desert and nights cold as the north Pole.

"Hey. I was just look at the stars. They're so beautiful tonight." – Rachel says and settles in Santana's chest

"They really are." – Santana says looking at the sky – "But the most beautiful of them is right here in my arms." – She says and kiss Rachel's temple

"You're sweet San." – Rachel says smiling

"Well…" – she agrees smiling – "Come on mi estrella. Let's get inside. Is too cold for you here."

"Will you hold my hands in the holes of you sweater?" – Rachel asks turning around to look at Santana

"I'm so not letting you hear The Neighborhoods again." – Santana laughs and kiss her girl sweetly.

_**The End!**_

**A/N: **A fluff one. Yay. Hope you guys like it. Let me know if do.


	7. I didn't just kiss her

_**I didn't just kiss her**_

_I didn't Just Kiss her – Jen Foster_

"You kissed my girlfriend?" – Finn yelled

That's how the discussion took a whole new level. You see, like it always happen in glee Santana made a smart ass comment about Finn and Finn being...well, Finn didn't let it down.

There was name calling here, insult there. A yell here, a roll of eyes there. It was like watch a tennis match...until Finn yelled : "Why don't you shut your mouth Santana. It doesn't serves for anything good anyway." Yeah. You could say that Santana definitely wasn't happy about that comment so..."Well that's not what Rachel thinks. Actually, she was loving have my mouth doing not good things to her."...and that's brings us right where we started.

"You kissed my girlfriend?" - Finn yells

"Ex - girlfriend! And if you must know, I didn't just kiss her. We went all the way and she liked." Santana says smirking.

A few things happened then, first: there were some gasps from the others in the room; second: Finn went fifty shades of red, and third: Rachel came in.

"Y-You're lying! You probably seduced her and then used her!" - Finn accused and Santana only laughs.

"Oh dear. You may think that she didn't wanted it, but the scratches on my back aren't because she tried to fight it." - she says smirking and Finn goes another fifty shades of red and there was more gasps from the others.

"Y- you're lying." - Finn said almost crying and turned to Rachel, who just shrugged and went back to her lyrics.

"I'm not lying Shrek. You may not know it, but the little Diva right there is almost as insatiable as a succubus. And that big mouth of hers...just amazing." - she says liking her lips.

And that was it for Finn. After kicking a chair he ran out of the room. The others glee club members were with their mouth dropped open and staring between Rachel and Santana.

"San? Baby?" - Rachel called and Santana turned to face her with a smile still on her face - "If you're done humiliate my ex and shock our friends, can you please come sit with me?" Rachel smiles

"Of course babe." - Santana says and goes happily sit with her girlfriend.

_**The End!**_

**A/N: **Hope you guys enjoy it!


	8. Still Into You

_**Still into you**_

_Still into you – Paramore_

10 years.

That's a really long time. Is a life.

10 years.

That's the exactly the number of years they have being married.

You see, in this exactly same day ten years ago, they made their vows in front of their families, their friends and the priest. They promised to love each other in joy and in sorrow, in health and sickness, wealth and poverty until the last day of their lives and even after death...and until now, they have done a pretty damn good job.

They're only 32 and their life is almost what some would call perfection. They're wealthy, have a big house, are famous, own one of the most important labels in the US, each one, separately, own at least fifteen awards, their marriage is quiet happy and their children are the best one could want. So yeah, Rachel and Santana have a lot to be happy about.

Of course their life weren't always a walk in the park. There was fights, screams, breakups then make ups...there were the mini heart attack Santana had the first time she met the Berry men...There were Rachel laughing at the stories of Santana's childhood that Mrs. Lopez told her the first time Santana took her to meet her parents...

But also...There was the tears Rachel shed the first time Santana said "I love you"...Santana's grin when Rachel said it back...The tears that both shed on their wedding day...The wave of emotions that washed them the first time they saw three little babes on the ultrasound...There was Santana fainting in the delivery room...More tears when they held Jade, LeAnn and Perry for the first time...There were the babes first words, their first steps, their first teeth, their first Birthday...

So yeah...after 10 years they were still into each other. They were still into each other on their fifteenth anniversary; they were still into each other on their twentieth and fiftieth anniversary.

They were still into each other when they died together on their bed hugging each other...

_**The End!**_

**A/N: **Yay, one more chapter! Hope you guys like it. Let me know. If you have any song you want to see here please let me know. Thank you all for reading it means a lot. A special thanks to Indianara who is always commenting. Thank you so much Indianara! Your reviews mean a lot to me.


	9. Better than I used to be

_**Better than I used to be**_

_Better than I used to be – Tim McGraw_

_**Hey, this is Rachel Berry. I'm sorry you can't talk to me right now, I'm probably rehearsing, but leave me a message and I'll call you back as soon as I can.**_

Hey love. Shit...I don't know if I can still call you that...um...I'm calling just so you know...my first show at the Grammys is tonight...I would love see you before I go to the stage, I know you will be there after all you were nominated...I proud of you. I know is be a while...I...I miss you so much. I know I messed up...I ain't no angel. I'm pretty good at hold a grudge, you know me...I can't count the people I've let down, the hearts I've broken...I've pinned a lot of demons to the ground...I still got a few old habits, but there's still one or two I might need you to help me get...I'm not saying that in this two months I've changed everything...Fuck...I ain't as good as I'm gonna get...But I'm better than I used to be...Look Rach...I still love you, with all my heart...I'm trying to change...I just...please give me another chance...please...I love you. At least think about it...I really want to see you tonight...you're still my lucky star...I...I'll see you again my love. Bye.

_**Beep.**_

_**The End!**_

**A/N:** A phone call. Hope you like it. Let me know


	10. We Remain

_**We Remain**_

_We Remain – Christina Aguilera_

_**Pompeii - 79 AD**_

"Hey...hey. Look at me." - she says turning her lover's face to her - "Keep your eyes on me, okay. Just me." - she says and caressing affectionately the perfect cheekbones of her lover.

The air was heavy around them. Ashes and sand merged together impregnating the air making it almost unbreathable.

"I'm scared Santana." - Rachel says staring at those brown eyes that she loved so much

"I know you are. I am too." - Santana says gently, pulling Rachel by her waist bringing her as close as she could - "But I'm here with you. We're together and that's all that matters."

Screams and explosions could be heard from far away as the volcano swallowed violently the whole city.

"I love you Santana." - Rachel said leaning in to kiss her lover

"I love you Rachel." - Santana kissed for the first and for the last time her lover as the ashes consumed them.

O*O*O

_**Pompeii – 2014**_

Rachel observes closely the remains of two women. They were in each other arms, their lips sealed together. They looked in peace, well, as in peace as someone that was burning alive could be, but still in peace.

"Burn me with fire, drown me in rain. I'll wake up screaming your name." - a rustic voice said behind her

"Excuse me?" - Rachel said and turned to see to whom the voice belonged. As soon as she did she was taken at back. The owner of the voice was a beautiful woman with Hispanics traces. Tanned skin, black hair, beautiful dark brown eyes and she had a book on her hand. She was simply gorgeous.

"The legend says that was the first thing that the warrior said to the princess." - the woman said

"Oh...Um...I don't think I've heard the legend." - Rachel says blushing

"You could say is just like Romeo and Juliet with a few differences." - the woman offers

"Is that so?" - Rachel asks smiling

"The legend says that they fell in love the first time they laid eyes on each other, but as all good love stories, they couldn't be together, so they kept their love hidden." - the women says

"Why they couldn't be together? Just because they were women?" - Rachel asks

"That too. But mostly because one was a gladiator and the other a princess. At that time the royals couldn't have any kind of interaction with the gladiators. Or some bullshit like that."

"But that didn't stop the princess, did it?" - Rachel was really interested in those two women story.

"No. The princess used every opportunity she had to spend time with her warrior. Even if it was mere seconds." - the woman looks at Rachel and smile - "In one of these encounter the warrior said to the princess the same phrase I told you."

"Oh..." - Rachel blushes

"Hm. The day before the destruction the warrior was sent to fight the champion of the arena. The princess went to see her seconds before she had to fight." - the woman stopped

"And?" - Rachel urged

"Whatever happens here, we remain. Was the promise the warrior did to the princess." - was what the woman said

"And in some twisted way they did." - Rachel says nodding - "How do you know all this?" - she asks

"I just love history. And I'm a writer so I know a thing or two." - she says smirking

"Ah. A writer. So what you're doing here, may I ask? Looking for inspiration?" - Rachel asks

"Indeed." - the woman smiled

"And did you found it?"

"That depends."

"On what?" - Rachel asks

"On where you live." - she says smirking

"Why?" - Rachel raises an eyebrow

"Just tell me." - the woman insists

"New York." - Rachel says hesitant

"Well then I found it." she smiles charming at Rachel - "I'm Santana. Santana Lopez." - she says

"Rachel Berry. Why you're inspiration depends on where a live?" - Rachel asks confuse

"Because you're it." - Santana smiles and Rachel blushes

"Um...you never told their names." - Rachel says looking back at the two women

"Why don't you found out for yourself?" - Santana says giving the book she was holding to Rachel.

Rachel took the book and flipped a few pages until she found the names she was looking for.

"Do you believe in coincidences Rachel?" - Santana asks seeing the shock in Rachel's face

"No. I don't think coincidences exist. Only fate." - Rachel says looking at Santana

"Then maybe fate has something to tell us." - Santana smiled and offered her hand to Rachel whom took it smiling.

As they walked down the street both prayed to all the Gods the may exist for their story have a different end.

_**The End!**_

**A/N:** So this one was also inspired by the move Pompeii. I don't if that time the royals (those that weren't from the emperor family) were called kings, queens, princess or princes, so if I'm wrong please forgive me, I'll do better the next time. Hope you guys like it. Let me know what you think.


	11. Burn With You

_**Burn with you**_

_Burn with you – Lea Michele _

_Slap!_

"I hate you!"

That was the last phase that Rachel had the chance to say before Santana possessed her lips.

It's always like that. They have being together for two years now, and even after all this time the minimum things keep making them fight.

Sometime is because jealousy; sometimes because the TV; sometimes because some girl or guy was flirting with one of them...and it always ends the same way; one of them will yell the other will throw something in the wall, then they will jump in each other's bones and make love right where they are; after they finished they take a shower together and end the night spooning in bed.

They live like this.

Trapped in this twisted circle.

It isn't right...But is eternal.

_**The End!**_

**A/N:** Really small chapter, I know, but I think that is a good one. Hope you guys like it.


	12. I'll Never Love This Way Again

_**I'll never love this again**_

_I'll never Love this way again - Dionne Warwick_

Rachel has a wide grin on her face as she watches her wife play with their daughters. It's one of her favorite things to do; stand by the door watching them run around the back yard.

If you had asked her a few years back if she saw herself married and with children, she would have said yes. But if you have asked if she saw those same things, only putting Santana on the picture, she would probably have punched you.

Rachel never saw Santana coming, but when she realized, she was already in love and then it was already too late to try and push her away.

They never were friends back in high school; it only came to be when Santana showed up on her door in NY asking if she could move in with her. Of course they fought a lot in the beginning but with time they became best friends. She saw a whole new side of Santana. She learned a thing or two with the Latina; but most of all she saw the real Santana and that was one of the reasons she fell, and fell hard must I add, in love with her.

Santana as a friend is an wonderful person. She's protective, she's sweet, she tells you everything she has to say without fear of hurting you, she fights for you and she goes all Lima Heights on anyone that dares to hurt or upset you.

Santana as a wife...yeah she does all those things too and some more.

She made every single one of Rachel's fantasies come true. Something no one else had found a way to do. She was beside her in all her ups and downs. She was there on the front line on her opening night. She was there by her side when she won her first Tonny. She was there by her side when she won her first Oscar. She was there holding her hand when she gave birth to their first daughter and was there to when the second one was born...No matter where she was, Santana was always there by her side. Loving her, taking care of her, making sure she was alright, saying sweet words and holding her. She was always there.

Not a day goes by without Rachel say a pray to God thanking him for sent Santana to her. Because she knows that a love like the one she have for Santana, and Santana have for her, is something unique; Something rare. Something that you only find once in life...and she's know that no matter what happens with her or with Santana...she knows... that she will never love this way again.

_**The End!**_

**A/N: **I particularly listen to this music in Jesuton's version, but I chose to put it with the original singer. Soooo…hope you guys like it. Let me know!


	13. If You Say So

_**If You Say So**_

_If You Say So – Lea Michele_

"Eden. Hurry sweet." - Rachel calls

"I'm done mommy." - The little girl says running to her mom - "Am I pretty mommy?"

"You look amazing estrella. Now come on let's see mami." - Rachel says taking Eden's hand and walking out the door

"Oh. Mommy don't forget the pretty fowers." - Eden says as Rachel puts her in her special seat in the car.

"Of course baby girl." - Rachel smile and goes to the driver seat and starts the car.

The ride wasn't long. About 20 minutes and they were at the cemetery. Rachel got out and helped Eden out. They looked the car and hand in hand headed to the grave. It wasn't hard to find and soon mother and daughter were kneeling in front of Santana's grave.

_**Flashback**_

_Rachel was finishing dinner when someone knocked. She went to open it and immediately felt her heart stop. Right there at the door with her wife's helmet in hands were chefe Sue Sylvester._

_"I'm sorry Rachel." - Sue says and Rachel breaks down_

_You see, be wife of a firefighter wasn't easy, but Santana somehow always came back home. No matter how bad the fire was or how many hours it took to put it out, she always came home. _

_"We thought that we had the fire under control...I'm so sorry Rachel. Santana was my best fighter, hell she was my friend...I can't even imagine how painful it must be for you." - Sue says as she hugs Rachel _

_"It's a girl...she's having a daughter." - was all Rachel could say as the tears and sobs took over her body._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Hi mami." - Eden says touching the grave - "We have fowers for you. Red ones. Mommy says you like red just like me."

It's been a year and five since Santana's death and every Sunday Rachel and Eden comes visit her grave. In the firsts months it was really tough for Rachel all she could do was cry and yell at the grave asking why, but as the time went by it became less tough. When Eden was born she made sure that the girl knew everything about her mami even how she died as a hero. The little girl loves her mami. Every night she wants to hear something about the Latina or see the YouTube videos of her singing.

"I miss you mami. I miss you really bad." - The little girl says sitting on Rachel's lap

"I know she miss you too estrella. I know she do." - Rachel says kissing Eden's head

"Can sing for mami and me, mommy?" - Eden says looking up at her mother - "Sing the song that you did for mami."

"Sure, sweetie." - Rachel took a deep breath before she started sing.

It was always like that. They would come visit the grave, Eden would talk with her mami and at the end Rachel would always sing the same song. It was their song after all...

_**It's been seven whole days without your embrace  
I wanna see your face I've got some things to say…T'was just a week ago  
You said "I love you, girl" I said "I love you more"  
Then a breath…A pause  
You said "if you say so"…If you say so**_

_**The End!**_

**A/N: **Hope you guys like it. Let me know!_**  
**_


	14. Express

_**Express**_

_Express – Christina Aguilera_

It was supposed to be just a calm night out with her friends. It was all planned. They would go to a restaurant have dinner and talk about anything and everything...so how in Gods name did Rachel end up in someone else's bed naked and with a killer headache? The answer to that question is: Kurt! Somehow that little devil got them all to agree to go to this place...Burlesque...to see a show...if only Rachel knew that the main singer would turn her on that much...she would have gone anyway...and that's probably why she's naked right now.

"Holy Jesus." - Rachel moans as the sun coming from the window blinds her.

"Please tell me you're not the kind of drunk that throw up, cause if you are you better make it to the bathroom." - a familiar voice says from behind her

"Oh hell no." - Rachel turns around to see a equally naked Santana standing by the door. - "How did I end up in you bad? Again?"

You see, is not the first time that they hook up. The first time was when the Latina use to live with her and Kurt...and heavens know that the sex was amazing. But then the girl moved out and didn't gave them any news. And it's been a year since then.

"You should know..." - Santana smirks and comes to lay down next to Rachel - "You were the one that jumped in my bones and kissed me senseless."

"Oh my...oh.." - yep that was pretty much what happened

After Kurt managed to get them in the club they had a few drinks...they were pretty much wasted when Santana got to the stage. Rachel was the first one to recognize the Latina...then Kurt, then Blaine and at last Mercedes and Sam. They watched her do her performance and as soon it ended they went to see her...much to Rachel delirium she was in the middle of the process of getting dressed. The others didn't have much of a chance to talk with the girl before Rachel jump on her and kiss her...after that the other four didn't saw them anymore.

"Hey you have nothing to be ashamed about. I mean, look at me...I'm fucking hot." - Santana says still smirking

"No complaints here." - Rachel laughs - "How did you end up in that club?" - she asks

"A friend of mine took me there a while ago and the owner kinda of fell in love with me and asked if I would like to sing there, I said yes and I'm the fucking Diva of that place."

"Ah. You were amazing last night. Those high notes you reached blew my mind." - Rachel says smiling

"I bet that weren't just my high notes that blew your mind." - Santana says smirking wide

"Again, no complains here." - Rachel laughed

"So what now? You go away and we go back to pretend that there's nothing between us?" - surprisingly it was Santana who asked

"Of course not. I'm staying right here and we will have so more fun..." - Rachel says slowly - "And then you will go to work and I will go with you to make sure that no one touches what is mine." - she finishes kissing the Latina

"Yours, huh?" - Santana says smiling

"Mine."

_**The End!**_

**A/N: **Here is it! Hope you guys like it. Let me know.


	15. Really Don't Care

_**Really Don't Care**_

_Really don't care – Demi Lovato_

"How could them do that to us Sanny" - says a really drunk and sad Rachel to a equally drunk Santana.

The girls have been drinking for a good four hours now and the two bottle of wine, a bottle of Vodka and the Tequila bottle says that they're really, really drunk. The reason behind their drunkenness? The new power couple of WMHS or if you will, their exs, Quinn and Finn.

" I really don't know my Tiny little Rachei." - says Santana pouting - " Really. I mean, look at us. We're fucking hot. Seriously!" - she takes a sip of the Tequila bottle and passes it to Rachel who does the same and gives the bottle back to Santana. - " I mean, I'm the most hot girl in that school and you have these killer legs and a pretty hot ass. Why would they give up on that?" - she almost yells

You must be asking yourself: "What the hell happened?". What happened is that Quinn and Finn cheated on Santana and Rachel with each other. Yep. How they found out? By The worst way possible...Jewfro's blog.

"I agree completely with you. But you know what? It's been a week already and we have to get over it because drink ourselves to numbness will not help us." - Rachel says

"Fuck! You speak like an Wikipedia even when you're drunk." - Santana laughs - "But you right. Buuuuuut a really want a little revenge on them." - She says nodding

"We should humiliate them. Uuuuuuh I have the perfect way to do that and help us to get over them once and forever." - Rachel says taking the bottle from Santana and taking a sip

"Okay, I'm listening."

x-x-x-xx-x

**Next day on glee club**

"Okay guys, Regionals is coming and we need ideas. So anyone?" - says looking at them.

" me and Santana have something that we want to show you guys." - Rachel says - "Maybe we can even use it to Regionals."

"You and Santana?" - Mercedes asks

"Run everyone the world!" - Kurt says

"Hey losers shut up. Me and Rachel bonded over something and now we gonna rock this floor so shut the hell up!" - Santana says and gets up pulling Rachel up with her

"Okay girl. The floor is all yours." - says and goes sit down

"Oh, just a little detail... we wrote the song ourselves." - Rachel says smirking at the others - "Hit it!" - and the band stars and Rachel goes soon after.

(_Rachel_ - **Santana - **_**Both**_)

_You wanna to play, you wanna to stay  
You want have it all  
You started messin' with my head  
Until I hit a wall  
Maybe I should've known  
Maybe I should've known  
That you would walk  
You would walk out the door_

Rachel says looking straight at Finn and Quinn. The others quickly notice and did the same trying to see their reaction. You could say they were kinda of shocked. And boy, see that look on their faces were really good.

**Said we were done  
Then met someone and rubbed it in my face  
Cut to the part, she broke your heart  
And then she ran away  
I guess you should've known  
I guess you should've known  
That I would talk  
I would talk**

To say that Santana was having fun messing with Finn and Quinn was a misunderstanding...she was freaking loving it!

_**But even if the stars and moon collide  
I never want you back into my life  
You can take your words and all your lies  
Oh, oh, oh  
I really don't care  
Even if the stars and moon collide  
I never want you back into my life  
You can take your words and all your lies  
Oh, oh, oh  
I really don't care  
Oh, oh, oh  
I really don't care**_

That last verse won them a few "ooooh" and "snap"

_I can't believe I ever stayed up writing songs about you  
You don't deserve to know the way I used to think about you  
Oh, no, not anymore  
Oh no, not anymore  
You had your shot  
Had your shot  
But you let go_

Rachel made sure to sing that verse with a disgusted face looking right at Finn, who was red as a tomato.

**Now if we meet out on the street I won't be runnin' scared  
I'll walk right up to you and put one finger in the air  
And make you understand  
And make you understand  
You had your chance  
Had your chance**

Santana did exactly what the song said. She walked right to Quinn and gave her the finger before walk to Rachel to sing the chorus.

_**But even if the stars and moon collide  
I never want you back into my life  
You can take your words and all your lies  
Oh, oh, oh  
I really don't care  
Even if the stars and moon collide  
I never want you back into my life  
You can take your words and all your lies  
Oh, oh, oh  
I really don't care  
Oh, oh, oh  
I really don't care**_

Santana put her arms around Rachel and sang the next part smirking

**Yea, listen up!  
Hey, hey, never look back  
Dumbstruck boy, ego intact  
Look, girl, why you so mad?  
Second guess him, but should've hit that  
Hey, Rachel, you picked the wrong lova'  
You shoulda picked that one  
He's cuter than the other  
I just wanna laugh, cuz you're try'na be a hipster  
Kick it to the curb, take a polaroid picture**

_**But even if the stars and moon collide  
I never want you back into my life  
You can take your words and all your lies  
Oh, oh, oh  
I really don't care  
Even if the stars and moon collide  
I never want you back into my life  
You can take your words and all your lies  
Oh, oh, oh  
I really don't care  
Oh, oh, oh  
I really don't care**_

As they finished the song the whole room exploded in claps and cheers. The girl high-fived and laughed as Quinn and Finn practically run out the room.

"Serves them well." - they laughed and sat back down as reassumed with the class.

_**The End!**_

**A/N: **I'm so, so sorry for taking so long to update. I've been busy this days, but I'll be updating again very soon. Hope you enjoy it. Let me know.


	16. Te Esperando

_**Te Esperando**_

**P.S. This one was inspired by a song from a Brazilian singer, that's why the name of the song and the name of the story is in Portuguese. **

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_Te Esperando – Luan Santana_

_Dear Rachel,_

_I know that we over, you made that very clear before we went our separate ways, but I just miss you (and secretly hope you miss me too), that's why I'm writing you this letter._

_Kentucky sucks really bad! Everyone here are just too weird. My teachers are fucking crazy! Worse than ! I'm going completely insane here! And I swear to God that my new coach is crazier than freaking SUE! HELP ME! _

_But what really got me was see all those couples going around...and all I could do was miss us and imagine how life would if you were here...but I know you're leaving your dream and I would never take that away from you...still I miss us._

_The other day a girl flirted with me and all I could think about was you. I kept think about you, about how are you and if boys or girls are flirting with you and that thought almost killed me...because in my head and heart the only person who is allowed to flirt with you is me. I just fucking love you so much Rachel and I know with all my heart that you love me freaking much too...and that's why I'm waiting for you._

_I know one day you may know somebody and you guys may have something and end up married even if you're not madly in love...and I don't know...after like six months you realize that that was a mistake...and even if you support the marriage because of the children...and one day you will wake up and see the white hairs and think back at the time when we were seventeen and remember me and ask yourself "Where she may be?''...and I'll be right here waiting for you...even if you're a ninety years old, widow, alone...I'll call and ask you out in a date, and then I'll take you home and we're gonna make out on the couch..._

_Even if it is beyond this life I'll be waiting for you…._

_I hope life's treating you right. I know that by now you must have everyone in NYADA at their knees because that voice of yours...you always were amazing when your singing...you don't know how many times I had to held myself in the chair in glee club to simple not to run to you and kiss you right there...that's how I fell in love with you. I hope NY is everything you dreamed it would be...please send me some news._

_I miss you._

_Forever yours,_

_Santana Lopez_


	17. Next To You

_**Next to you**_

**P.S. sequel to "Te Esperando"**

_Next to You – Chris Brown ft Justin Bieber _

So Rachel and I have been in touch since I wrote her that letter and let me tell is the best thing ever. We call, we text, we e-mail, we write letters, we skype...we're in touch every single free time we have.

A few days after the letter she told me about a special program that NYADA was doing to get more students...well it doesn't take I genius to know that the moment that she told me that I took a look at it and decided to take a chance with it. So here I am in a hallway in NYADA waiting for my time to go in and rock their world. And I'm almost sure that I'm gonna break my guitar's neck if it more time than it already is taken.

I called Rachel about a minute ago and she still is in the line so she can hear me sing after all I'm singing to her.

"Next!" - a voice calls and is my time to go. I admit that I'm nervous especially after a girls runs away in tears. I walk to the stage and taking a deep breath a speak

"I'm Santana Lopez and I'll be singing a song that I wrote myself. It's called "Next to you". - The woman that I imagine to be the boss of this place only nods for me. Slowly I fix my guitar and start to play it sing after a few chords. The moment I start sing is not the boss how is sitting in that chair anymore…is Rachel.

**You've got that smile,  
That only heaven can make.  
I pray to God everyday,  
That you keep that smile.**

**Yeah, you are my dream,  
There's not a thing I won't do  
I'll give my life up for you,  
Cause you are my dream.**

**Yeah baby, everything that I have is yours  
You will never go cold or hungry.  
I'll be there when you insecure  
Let you know that you're always lovely.  
Girl, cause you are the only thing that I got right now**

**One Day when the Sky is falling  
I'll be standing right next to you  
Right next to you  
Nothing Will ever come between us,  
I'll be standing right next to you  
Right next to you**

**If you had my child  
You would make my life complete.  
Just to have your eyes on a little me,  
That'd be mine forever.**

**Yeah baby, everything that I have is yours  
You will never go cold or hungry.  
I'll be there when you insecure  
Let you know that you're always lovely.  
Girl, cause you are the only thing that I got right now**

**One Day when the Sky is falling  
I'll be standing right next to you  
Right next to you  
Nothing will ever come between us,  
I'll be standing right next to you  
Right next to you**

**We're made for one another  
Me and You  
And I have no fear  
I know we'll make it through**

**One Day when the Sky is falling  
I'll be standing right next to you  
Right next to you  
Nothing will ever come between us,  
I'll be standing right next to you  
Right next to you**

**You've got that smile,  
That only heaven can make.  
I pray to God every day,  
To keep you forever.**

As finish the song the boss is back at the chair and is smiling at me...I hope that's a good thing.

"Thank you, Miss Lopez." - she says nodding

"The pleasure was my." - I say and start to walk away

"Miss Lopez?" - she calls and I turn around to look at her - "Why do I have the impression that as you were singing it wasn't me that you were seeing?" - she says and I smile

"Because it wasn't." - I say simply and walk away. As soon as I'm in the hallway a pull out my phone to speak with Rachel - "Did you like it?"

"I love it." - I can hear the smile in her voice - "Come home baby." - she says and I smile like crazy

"I'm my way." - I say hanging up the phone - "Fucking yes! She fucking loves me!" - I yell jumpin up and down

"Miss Lopez!" - the boss snaps at me as she comes out the room that the auditions were being hold

"Sorry! I'm sorry." - I says and she only shakes her head

"Try not to use that kind of language for the next few years you'll be here Miss Lopez." - she says and walks away and I do a happy dance before hurry to Rachel's place.

_**The End!**_

**A/N: Hope you guys like it. Let me know!**


	18. I Know I'm Not The Only One

_**I'm not the only one**_

_I'm not the only one – Sam Smith_

"…_You say I'm crazy cause you don't think I know what you've done…"_

"I made your coffee." - Rachel says to her wife

"Thank you, love." - Santana says taking a sip of the coffee

"Are you gonna be home for dinner?" - Rachel asks forcing a smile because she already knows the answer

"No. Sorry sweetheart, but I have a meeting tonight." - Santana says putting down her mug

"Okay."

"I have to go now." - Santana says picking her things and walking to the door with Rachel a step behind her

"Okay. Give me a kiss. Have a good day." - Rachel says and Santana kisses her deeply

"I love you." - Santana says and se means it

"I love you too." - Rachel smiles at Santana and watches her leave

**Rachel's POV**

Things have being like this for Awhile now, I go to sleep every night alone and wake up to see her leaving and everytime it hurts more. Santana and I have being married for five years now and about two months ago a found out that she cheats me.

A normal person would bring the house down, get a divorce and take away every penny the other have...but me...I'm still here...I'm still with a ring on my finger and still am called Mrs. Lopez.

The worse part? A keep tossing and turning every night in my bed trying to figure out what I've done for her to go looking for something that she already had at home...because is just sex, right?

I have loved her for so many years...sometimes I think I'm just not enough for her...and that scares me to no end. She don't know that I know what she have done...I'm a good actress after all...I just wish it all was just over now...but for some twisted reason I still need her.

**Santana's POV**

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" - I yell at my reflection in the mirror...but I can answer my own question. Here I am again in some cheap motel room with some random girl passed out in the bed. I just can't seem to understand my own actions...for God's sake a have a perfect wife in my house and still I keep coming back to this shitty place with some even more shitty girl to try and satisfy something that I don't even know how to name it!

Lust? Desire? I don't fuck know!

"I have to go home" - I nod at myself, collect my thing and drive home. Once I there I go straight to my room to see my wife already asleep. I contemplate the view before me and tears fall down my eyes without my permission and I fall on my knees sobbing hard.

"Santana?" - I heard her say and quickly wipe my tears getting up

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." - I say and she looks at me with such loving look that makes me cry even more

"Come to bed, honey." - she says reaching out a hand to me

"I will. I just really need a shower first. I fell disgusting." - I say sniffing

"Would you let me help you clean up?" - she says getting up and walking to me

"Please, help me." - I cry burying my face in her shoulder

"I will. I promise I will." - she hugs me tight and I know that from now one...this right here...in her arms is where I'll be every night until death set us apart.

"…._But when you call me "babe"….I know I'm not the only one…"_

_**The End!**_

**A/N: This one was pretty emotional. Hope you guys like it please let me know. **


	19. Escape

_**Escape(The piña colada song)**_

_Escape(the piña colada song) – Rupert Holmes_

You know those kind of relationship that fall into a chaotic routine...well that's where me and Rachel are. We've been together for 4 years now and to me that's just too long. We used to be a really cool couple; we used to go to shows, parties, travels and do a lot of romantic stuff...but now...now it looks like we a old couple that have been married for 50 years. Really. Every day is the same thing. We wake up have some coffee in silence, then she goes to the theater and I go to the studio, later at night we have dinner have the same conversation("how was your day?"Good. yours?" Good") and then we go to bed...so it really sucks.

That's why i don't feel guilty when my attention is caught by a letter at the personal columns and I have to say that me and this person have some things in common. Especially if she likes Piña Coladas

It says: _"__If you like Piña Colada's, and getting caught in the rain,  
If you're not into yoga, If you have half a brain, If you like making love at midnight, In the dunes on the cape,  
Then I'm the love that you've looked for, write to me and escape."_

So yeah, as you can see this person and I should really have a talk...so with that thought in mind I wrote to the paper and took out a personal ad. I know I'm really good at write songs, but hell, this was the first time ever that I wrote a letter and even though William Shakespeare and Nicholas Sparks would kick my fine ass, I thought it wasn't half bad.

_Yes I like Piña Colada's and getting caught in the rain,  
I'm not much into health food, I am into champagne,  
I've got to meet you by tomorrow noon,  
And cut through all this red tape,  
At a bar called O'Malley's, where we'll plan our escape._

And all that bring us to now. Here I am at O'Malley's waiting for her. Yes, I know that this is I fucking mean thing to do to Rachel, but is not cheating, Okay. To cheat it means that you have to have some kinda a relation with the other person and I didn't have anything with her so is not cheat...well at list that what I say to myself as I wait.

After a few minutes she walks into the place...wait! I know that smile. Holy Shit!

"You gotta be fucking kidding me! Rachel?" - I says and she comes to me

"Oh God! It's you."

We look at each other for a moment then we both start to laugh. After we calm down I say to her:

"Babe, I never knew that you like Piña colada and getting caught in the rain, and the feel of the ocean, and the taste of champagne." – she just laughed at me – Let me ask you something….would you like to making love at midnight, in the dunes on the cape?"

"I would love to." – she says with I wide smile

"You're the lady I've looked for, come with me and escape."

I guess that's unnecessary to say that after that day our lives changed a lot and to be honest I'm loving the change. I indeed took Rachel to the Cape and we made love at midnight in the dunes...so yeah I'm happy that I wrote to the paper and I'm even happier that the person who I wrote for was Rachel.

_**The End!**_

**A/N: TADAN! Hope you guys like it specially you Julz! Let me know!**


	20. What's Left Of Me

_**What's Left Of Me**_

**Sequel to "I'm not the only one"**

_What's left of me – Nick Lachey_

"…_Cause I want you and I feel you crawling underneath my skin  
Like a hunger, like a burning to find the place I've never been  
Now I'm broken and I'm fading I'm half the girl I thought I would be..."_

It's been a month since I told Rachel everything and to my surprise she already knew and yes she was sad about it all but she forgave me and is helping me to get better. I have been going to a therapist and is helping a lot. I still don't know why I cheat on Rachel, but I one step to find out.

The therapist made me do some homework like tell Rachel what I feel and how I felt in the moment that I cheated and it was kind of soothing, was as if the weight of the shoulder was lifted off my shoulders.

Rachel have been kind and loving, she's have been my rock. Always by my side giving me strength keeping me in line.

There are days that are better than others. The temptation is really big...all those pretty chicks there just waiting for me to be weak again and fall out of line...but I won't do it. I'll stay faithful to my wife. I'll never commit that mistake again.

"Babe?" - I hear Rachel call me and turn to see her walking in the door

"Hi, darling." - I say hugging her - "How was the rehearsal?"

"It was good." - she says and kiss me softly on the lips - "How was your season today?"

"It was really good actually." - I say sitting on the couch with her on my lap - "I have something I wanna ask you."

"And what is that?" - she asks kissing me again. I pull a little box out of my jacket and open it showing her the ring I bought her

"Will you marry me?" - I ask her

"San...we're already married."

"Well yeah, but after everything I think we deserve a new start. Rachel I love you more than life it's self...I can't tell you how sorry I am that I have hurt...I know I can't go back in time and change it but I promise that if you let me I'll spend the rest of my life making up to you. I love you Rachel Barbra Berry. So will you give the pleasure of me marry me again?" - tears a purring down Rachel's face and I can feel tears of my own running down my face.

"Yes. If you ask me a million times the answer will still be yes."

Two months after the proposal we renew our vows and went out to our second honey moon.

It's been six months after that and we're waiting our first child...Rachel is four months now and we couldn't been more happy. I still not over what I've done but we're getting there.

"_But you can have….What's left of me"_

_**The End!**_

**N/A: So here is another chapter. Hope you guys like it. Let me know.**


	21. You & I

_**You & I**_

_You & I – Lady GaGa_

"_It's been a long time since I came around, it's been a long time but I'm back in town..."_

_**"Don't do this San." - begs an crying Rachel**_

_**"I don't want to. Believe me, I don't." - Santana says hugging the crying diva - "But I have to."**_

_**"Please." - Rachel sobs as she holds to Santana with all that she have**_

_**"I'll see you again mi amor." - Santana plants a kiss in Rachel's temple and letting go of her giving a step back - "I promise you I'll find you. And when I do I'll never let you go again." **_

_**With that promise made Santana was gone.**_

8 years...

That's how long have passed since Santana saw Rachel for the last time, but as she promised she found the diva. How? Well, there's very little that Detective Santana Lopez can't do, that and Rachel is pretty famous that's helps a little. Is kind hard not to find her when her face is all around the city in outdoors announcing her new play...well technically is a review of RENT but still...Anyway she found her.

Santana's plan was perfect, she would go see the play, then, after the end of it, she would go to the dress room find Rachel give her the flowers that she bought, then she would walk closer to the brunette and finally kiss her and claim her back...yep it WAS a perfect plan IF it wasn't for two things: 1) she's stuck with a case that's driving her nuts, and 2) Rachel has a girlfriend. So yeah, things aren't really working to the detective's side. Best thing she can do? Refill her mug of coffee and try and catch the murder that she's after, then go home sleep a little and THEN come up with another plan to get her diva back.

"You can do it Lopez." Santana thought to herself as she stands outside Rachel's dress room - " Just knock. That's all you have to do." and she did, after she took a deep breath that's it.

It took only 20 second to the diva open the door. And that's was the exact amount of time that took Santana to put her plan in action.

After Rachel opened the door she kinda freezes. When she finally came to her senses all she could do was kiss back the hungry lips that were kissing her as if their owner life depend on it. Second, minutes, hours, they really didn't know, later they parted, both breathless and with silly smiles on their faces.

"Hot damn it!" - Santana says and pecks Rachel's lips again - "God, how I missed that." - she says

"Me too." - Rachel says nad kiss her again - "Where have you been? Why it took you so long to find me?" - Rachel says after they break apart

"Sorry. I've been busy. Be a detective is not a easy job. There's a lot of monster out there that we have to catch. But I found you now and that's all that matters." - she says kissing Rachel again - "Oh, and by the way, you were great out there. And you better kick that blonde's ass out because I'm back and I want you all to myself."

"You have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say that." - Rachel laughs before she kiss Santana again.

"_And this time I'm not leaving without you…"_

_**The End!**_

**A/N: Sorry it took me too long to update, been busy. Hope you guys like it. Let me know.**


	22. Love is like losing someone like you

_**Love is like lose someone like you**_

_Someone Like You – Adele + Love is a Losing Game – Amy Winehouse_

"_Sometimes it lasts in Love but some time it hurts instead…" _

Love...

Love makes you do strange things. It makes you do things you don't really don't want to do. It makes you weak and strong at the same time. It builds you up and then breaks you down. It's the most beautiful thing in the whole world, but it also is the most painful thing in the world.

Here I am, standing just outside the room where she's getting ready to marry him. Why? I'm I don't know...all I know is that as soon as she says those damn words I'll die.

I really shouldn't have come. Is just too painful. Maybe I'm masochist. That must be it. I'm a masochist because here I am watching the love of my life, my first and only love marry some else.

You see, I've always loved Rachel and she knows that but unfortunately for me she only sees me as a friend, the best friend actually. But do what? Since I'm already here let's crash my poor little heart with one accurate blow. I take a deep breath and slowly turn the knob and walk in...and there she is. Stunning as always.

"You look stunning Rachel." - I finally managed to say

"Sanny!" - she smiles at me and I can feel tears forming in my eyes - "You came."

"Yeah..." - I say breathing deeply to calm myself - " That's a beautiful dress."

"Thank you." - she says and a awkward silence falls above us.

"I can't do this Rachel." - I say as tears escape my eyes and fall down my face - "I thought I could...but I just can't."

"San...please don't walk away from me again." - she pleads - "Please. I just got you back."

Back? You must be asking yourself. Yeah back. Rachel and I have been talking since she told me she was getting married. It was just too painful to be near her so I walked away, but looks like I'm back, aren't I?

"I can't Rea...I really wish I could be out there for you...but is just too painful. That's ask too much from me." - I shake my head and look at her with a weak smile - Congratulation for your marriage . I wish nothing but the best for you two. Tell him that if he so think about hurting you I'll kill him and nobody will ever find his body." - I say and turn to the door

"Do you love me Sanny?" - She asks

That's so not fear! That's just fucking wrong! She can't do this with me right now!

"Of course I do. I always will." - I say without look at her

"San look at me." - she pleads and I give in and turn around

"You know...that same question was what made me believe all these years that someday I would be the one waiting for under that damn aisle." - I wipe my tears - "But I guess I was wrong huh? Don't make this even more hard for me Rachel. Let me leave while I can. Let me go." - I beg

"I need you too much to let you go Santana. I'm selfish like that."

"Don't make me watch it Rea." - I sob hard and fall on my knees - " Please don't ask that much from me. Please, please let me leave."

"Sanny.." - she says and knees in front of me taking my face in her hands - "I'm sorry...but I won't lose you again. I'm not letting you go."

I just break down. Right the in front of her. My tears and sons come and I don't fight them I just fall out. And she just holds me saying sweet nothings in my ear calming me down until I'm nothing but a ghost of myself.

"Okay..." - I whisper low when I finally get some hold on myself - "If you want to see me fall apart...you got it. I'll go a out there." - I sigh - "But after that you'll never see me again."

"What do you mean?" - she asks and I can see tears forming in her eyes

"I'm going to London." - I say and her tears fall and she doesn't even bother in wipe them "I'm going to college there."

"But..."

"But what Rachel? Huh? Am I suppose to wait around forever?" - I almost yell - "You made your choice. Now I'm doing mine." – I say and walk out the door.

True to my word I was out there when she walked down the aisle smiling at her soon to be husband. I fighted with everything within me to not break down again when she said "I do". Soon after the ceremony was over I walked out of there and not once I looked back, not even when I heard Rachel calling my name.

Three weeks have passed since that and I'm starting to live again. The college is amazing and already got some friends, so yeah you could say I'm doing just fine...But as always, something has to show up and rain on my parade. This time was a fucking text from her. Why can she just let go of me? Why does she have do says this things? Why give me false hope? I really don't freaking know.

**From Rachel**: **I'm married but the love of my life is and always will be you**.

Is a pity, but now is fucking too late.

"_Love is a losing game…"_

_**The End!**_

**A/N: Sad right? :'( Let me know what you guys think.**


	23. Stay With Me

_**Stay With Me**_

_Stay with me – Sam Smith_

"_...Oh, won't you stay with me 'cause you all I need...this ain't love it's clear to see, but darling stay with me..."_

"Don't go...stay with me."

I heard she begs as I put my bra on. I sigh. I know where this is going. Is always the same. She calls, I come over, we have a few drinks, sometimes we even have a small talk before she leads me to her bedroom...and always as I'm getting ready to leave she begs me to stay.

"You really not good at this, aren't you Rachel?"

When we started this affair I made it clear that she couldn't fall for me because I really don't know how to be some else girlfriend, but I guess I should have see this coming.

Rachel is a very emotional person. She has too much feelings and that what scares me. I really don't want to hurt her, but she's making this really hard on me.

"This ain't love Santana. I can assure you that." - she says lowly - "But I simply don't want you to go."

You know, these nights never go as planned. It was always meant to be just sex and nothing more. But how can it be just sex she says things like that? How can it be just sex when my own hear wish for more?

Truth is I'm scared. I've being hurt before and that made my skin thicker, and my walls made of steel. I can't seem to find a way to let her in...I wonder if I ever will.

"Yes, it is love Rachel. And that's exactly why I should go." - I say turning around to face her. BIG MISTAKE! Those eyes chocolate are so full of feelings that scares me to no end, but that at the same time drag me even more to her.

"I know I'm very emotional. I should gain some self control...but is it too much to ask you to lay with so it doesn't hurt too much?" - she says and I can see tears forming in those eyes and I feel my heart and soul break.

"No. Is not ask too much...but is what happens after that that scares me." - I admit and she reach out her hand to me before say

"Let me hold your hand." - she gives me a small smile and my will brakes. I take her hand and lay back in bed with her.

" _Oh, darling stay with me…"_

_**The End!**_

**A/N: I'm back! So sorry for taking too long to update, I was with some kind of block couldn't write anything….but I'm over that now. Hope you guys enjoy it! Let me know! :)**


	24. Two Is Better Than One

_**Two is Better Than One**_

_Two is better than one – Boys Like Girls_

"_So maybe it's true that I can't live without you and maybe two is better than one….There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life and you've already got me coming undone…and I'm thinking two is better than one…"_

**Santana's POV**

Today is the big day!

Oh yeah! To all of you how thought that just because I'm a bitch I would die alone, guess what? Santana Fucking Lopez is getting married! Yep! I'm getting my fucking HAPPILY EVER AFTER! Whoa, that was too fluff...but I really don't care. I'm getting married in a few hours with the love of my life. God, I can't wait to call her Mrs. Lopez!

**Rachel's POV**

Oh my God! I look so beautiful in my wedding dress! Jesus! I can't stop smiling! In a few minutes I'll walk down that aisle and become Mrs. Rachel Lopez.

Is so strange to think that I'm marrying Santana of all people. Especially because she used to bully me in high school, but all that changed since she came to live with me in NY. First we worked out our problems, then she became my best friend and now she's becoming my wife. She's simply my whole world, my everything, my happy ending! I've never being this happy in my whole life...and all this happiness is because of her.

**Anyone's POV**

The ceremony was going perfectly. All their friends were there with big smiles on their faces. The Berry men and the Lopez family had tears running down their faces. The brides could not and did not want to hide their smiles.

"Rachel, you may say your vows now." - the priest

Rachel took a deep breath before saving her vows

"Santana. We didn't had a beginning worthy of a fairytale, to be honestly there were times in our journey that I was at one second from strangling you." - the crowd laughed with Santana at this - "But fortunately for us we got over that. I can't promise you the world because that I can't give you. What I do can give you is this poor heart of my that only beats for you. What I do can give you is this body of my that you know so well. All I can give my love is me. It may not look like much but they say that in smaller vials contains the best fragrances...and that's what I'm giving to you...I'm giving you the best of me."

Santana had tears running down her face by the end of Rachel's vows

"Santana, now it your turn." - the priest said to Santana who wiped her face before she started

"Thanks honey, for blurring my makeup." - she chuckled - "Well, you right we were never like the kind of fairytale couple, but that's what makes us, well us. I do accept what you have to offer me and never again think that you not enough...because baby you so more than enough. I thank God every day that I have the honor to have you with me. II always ask myself what have I done to deserve you...and I think that now I finally know the answer to that question. All I had to do to deserve you was love you. And I love you so much Rachel. I can't promise that I'll change all my colors for you, because that simply won't happen, but I can promise that I'll try my very best to try and be better. I also can promise to take care of you when you sick, to cuddle with you when you're in that time at the month, to go to all your plays and always send you roses and kiss you good luck. But I still refuse to see any more Barbra moves. I love you now and I'll love tomorrow and fifty years from here I'll still love you."

"Well, now if there's anyone that there's something against this union, say now or be silent for all eternity." - the priest said and everyone held their breaths when a certain tall guy got up.

"Don't you dare say I world Hudson! If you know what's good for you, you'll sit down and smile like you really happy for us." - and Finn did sit down

"I pronounce you Mrs and Mrs. Lopez. You may kiss the bride" - And Santana did really kissed the bride, actually it necessary Quinn and Britt to separate them or else the kiss wouldn't have had an end.

"_Two is better than one…"_

_**The End!**_

**A/N: Finally The wedding! Hope you guys like it!**


End file.
